


The Patronus

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, cursed child spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: Defensive charms are seen as a staple in the wake of the Second Wizarding War. It makes sense for the Ministry to send the youngest Auror to ever produce a corporeal Patronus to Hogwarts to help teach them.Scorpius thinks this is a brilliant idea. Albus just wants to make it through the class alive.





	

The end of third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry brings a special series of DADA lessons for third years. An Auror comes in from the ministry and gives a rudimentary lesson to the third year students on powerful defensive charms. It's a new part of the curriculum added after the wars, and it's there to ensure students know the theory behind a powerful deflection, a Protego charm and even the Patronus charm. Arguably, this is an odd time to teach a spell not even required for N.E.W.T level studies, but the Ministry justifies it as being essential to give students an opportunity to glimpse one of the most important of defensive charms.

Albus claims something different: “It’s because that’s how old he was when he learned it and he wants to show off that none of us can do it at this age. You know, remind us why he’s a legend.”

Personally, Scorpius thinks the Ministry’s reason sounds a lot more justified but knows not to challenge Albus when it comes to his dad so let’s it lie with a sympathetic look and an apology that he’ll have to sit through a lesson by his dad. Secretly, Scorpius Malfoy is excited: both because he’s about to be introduced to legendary charms that helped the Order and the side of light to fight in both Wizarding Wars—and because the first of these lessons will be taught by Harry Potter himself.

The lesson goes about as well as can be expected, especially considering DADA class is shared by the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Potter – not Auror Potter apparently when they’re in a classroom setting – is a firm but kind teacher but easily side-lined by the extremely enthusiastic class who are all particularly interested in asking Harry Potter about his personal history and life.

Harry looks to Albus awkwardly and lets out a half smile and Albus shoots him back a frown.

They work on Protego that first lesson - and the next. Most of them master it by the end of the second but Albus is still struggling and refusing to catch his dad's eye. At the end of the lesson Professor Potter says they're moving on as nearly everyone's mastered it - and refuses to catch his son's eye. 

The next week is even harder: it's Patronuses and even Scorpius is feeling daunted. 

They get to the part about happy memories and Scorpius is filled with a sense of dread as he instantly thinks about his mother. At the same moment, whilst Scorpius is trying to separate the good times with her from the dark cloud that now covers his memories, Albus scoffs. For a moment, Scorpius wants to snap something, anything at his best friend – just to get the sudden burning off his chest. But Harry Potter is teaching this class, and he’s frowning at Albus now because he undoubtedly heard.

“You have a lot of good memories and you should all count yourselves lucky because of that,” Professor Potter says to the class, but looking pointedly at Albus.

It is so obviously the wrong thing to say that Scorpius is fiercely glad he wasn’t the one to say it.

No one makes much progress with the expectation that they'll fail hanging over all of them, likely interfering with any attempts at positive thoughts. Scorpius tries the incantation one last time whilst the class is winding down. He thinks of his mum pressing the Pepper Imps into his hand before he boarded the Hogwarts Express half an hour early his first year, her promise that they’ll help him make friends. He looks at Albus as he mutters “ _expecto patronum”._

There’s a sudden white hot spark through his wand and then a silver, almost grey, shadow comes from the end of his wand.

It hovers in the air for a few seconds. Albus turns just in time to see it and his eyes widen.

“Woah,” he grins – even as it fades Albus is moving to grab his dad’s attention but Scorpius reaches out and takes his hand. It's a sign of their friendship and Albus' pride in Scopius that he's willing to interact with dad to brag on Scorpius' behalf. 

“No need to bother him,” Scorpius says.

“But Scorpius—“

“I want to wait until I can make a proper one before showing Harry Potter.”

At the sound of his name Professor Potter turns around and sees the end of Scorpius' spell. His eyebrows raise and he nods approvingly - if a little surprised - before starting to walk over towards then.

"Oops," Scorpius mutters. 

Albus smiles despite himself. Scorpius blushes slightly.

“I full named him again, didn’t I?”

“You’ll get better as you get to know him better.”

“Of course I will,” Scorpius laughs, grabbing up his books as Harry Potter finishes up the lesson and dismisses them all. “Why wouldn’t I have loads of time to get to know Harry Potter?”

Suddenly there's a commotion on the other side of the room which diverts Professor Potter's attention. On the other side of the room the Gryffindors gather around as an even bigger silver shadow hovers in front of Rose Granger-Weasley. Professor Potter quickly rushes over to join the celebration and nearly hugs her. 

"She's very good," Scorpius says, watching Rose smile up at her Uncle. 

Albus' smile drops as he follows Scorpius' gaze. In that moment Albus has a thousand things to say and can't think of one way to say any of them. Instead: "We should get going," is all he says. 

 

* * *

 

Scorpius forgets about the Patronus charm when the hooded face of the dementor glides closer. He can’t breathe let alone reach for his wand. Professor Snape tells him to reach into his mind and find something to hold onto. He tells him to think of Albus. _You’re giving up your kingdom for Albus._

 _Of course I am_ , Scorpius thinks, wondering why something so obvious would need to be said aloud. _I’ve got Albus. Why would I need a kingdom?_

 

* * *

 

Fourth year changes Scorpius and Albus. And then the summer sees them finally able to spend the weeks together – the frost thawing between their two families and the idea of spending a week or so of the holidays alternating between houses suddenly seems not repugnant but actually acceptable.

O.W.L’s creep up on their joy and Albus groans when they are handed their timetables by Professor Slughorn with an additional note added to the bottom of the parchment. The additional DADA lessons have started again. And:

“We have another Patronus lesson first thing?” Scorpius tries not to squeak. He is a mature young wizard now not an overawed thirteen-year-old. He’s played Gobstones with Mr ‘call me Harry’ Potter. He’s discussed muggleborn inclusion laws with the Minister for Magic (“Aunt Hermione,” Albus would remind him), and he’s lost at wizard chess to the co-owner of WWW. Scorpius can handle an hour in Harry’s presence without geeking out. “Not that it matters of course,” Scorpius says quickly. “Especially not that it’s your dad teaching it again. We won’t be able to do it yet I’m sure and it doesn’t matter if I can or can’t do it in front of Ha—your dad—anymore than it would anyone else.” Scorpius takes a quick sip of tea to hide the trailed off end of his ramble.

Albus is smiling at him though as if he’s the most endearing thing.

“You’re still in awe of him?” Albus asks.

“He’s done amazing things,” Scorpius says honestly, “but he’s normal and has made amazing mistakes too.”

Albus blinks.

“Huh,” he says.

“Was that the wrong thing to say?”

“No, just—honest.”

Scorpius smiles. “I do try.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you were a little in awe of him though.”

“Really?” asks Scorpius.

Albus nods. He stands up from the breakfast table and picks up both their books. Once Scorpius has detangled his robes from the bench Albus hands him his things. It isn’t until they’re nearly out of the hall that Albus admits: “I’m a little in awe of him sometimes too.”

 

* * *

 

“The Patronus can also be used to convey messages in urgent situations and was used by the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War to alert members of the ministry infiltration. Don’t under estimate this use of the charm, a message Patronus has saved my life more than once—yes, Chapman is it?”

“Polly Chapman, Professor Potter,” she almost squeaks when she says his name and Scorpius tries not to remember her squeaking that name in another universe, looking disdainfully at the spilled blood on her shoes. “Is it true that bad witches and wizards can’t make Patronuses? I heard only Gryffindors can make corporal ones.”

“House delineation has nothing to do with it,” Harry rushes to say. His denial is too quick, Scorpius notes, and Albus huffs next to him—”but it’s said only the pure of heart can produce a corporeal Patronus. There’s an old rumour that no Slytherin has ever accomplished a corporeal charm in the face of a dementor—”

“That’s not true though,” Scorpius says immediately. “Pardon me, Professor.”

“I know it’s not,” Harry says, looking at him carefully. He doesn’t mention anything about him interrupting. Instead, Harry smiles, “I wasn’t agreeing with the rumour, Scorpius.” He looks at Scorpius carefully for a second though. “Do you mind me asking who it is you know that can produce one?”

“Professor Snape could and he was a Slytherin,” Scorpius says. Seeing the shocked glances of his classmates, rather than diminishing him, makes Scorpius more desperate to get the words out, so he adds: “it was a doe.”

Harry has frozen and is looking at him—the shape of Severus Snape’s Patronus is not to be found in any history book. Scorpius gulps and feels Albus shift slightly closer to him. He described the alternate world to Albus well enough for the other boy to know how he gained this information.

“It’s said that if accomplished by unworthy witch or wizard attempts to produce a Patronus for the wrong reasons then the spell can backfire. The dark wizard Raczidian was devoured by maggots from his own wand when he tried.”

“Correct,” Harry says, with a small smile. “Well, rumoured. But don’t always rely on your opponent not being able to create one simply due to their nature – one of the worst witches of the Second Wizarding War was able to produce a Patronus to hold a dozen dementors at her command.”

A ripple of whispers goes around the room and Scorpius frowns, wondering who the woman was. He leans to his left and Albus meets him, whispering, “Umbridge.” Scorpius shivers and nods.

“Can anyone tell me anything else about the aptitude needed to cast the spell?” Harry asks.

Rose’s hand shoots up and Harry waves for her to speak. “Those who can produce a corporeal Patronus have been known to go on to work in high positions in the Wizengamot and the Ministry.”

“True,” Harry nods, “but many extremely powerful, and good”—he adds, looking to Polly Chapman—”witches and wizards cannot produce one. This is not a judge of character. It’s simply an incredibly difficult charm that can prove exceptionally useful in protecting you and those around you. It would be remiss to exclude it from the curriculum even if no student achieves it – you never know when simply having the theory might help you. OK,” Harry claps his hands together and looks away. He was been starring at Albus through the last bit of the speech, perhaps unconsciously, and caught himself a little late. “Wands out and find a space to start practicing, concentrating on your happy memories. You all remember the incantation.”

There’s about ten minutes of nothing but increasingly annoyed murmurs of “ _expecto patronum”._

Rose and Scorpius are making quick progress, as is usual in DADA lessons by now, but Albus’ silvery shadow seems thicker than either of theirs when he summons it again, keeping his eyes closed for a second before peaking to check what’s happened. Harry obviously notices too and steps closer to his son, trying to hold back his grin.

“If the charm becomes corporeal then the form the animal guardian will be specific to you—it’ll be the animal you share the greatest affinity with,” Harry speaks in his _teaching_ magnified voice but is beaming at the side of Albus’ head whilst he says it.

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Dad,” Albus says.

It’s a joking tone though and Scorpius can see the relief in Harry’s face. Such an exchange would have been impossible between the two of them a year earlier.

“I’m not gonna make an animal anytime today,” Albus says. He smirks suddenly and then continues: “and if I do it’s not going to be a stag.”

Harry shrugs, unperturbed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He walks around Scorpius and Albus watching the rest of the class’s progress. Rose edges a little closer and casts the spell again producing a larger silver shadow in front of her this time which causes a few students to stop and stare.

“Well done,” Harry tells her. “Witches and wizards never usually known what shape their Patronus will take. Once— _if_ you see it, then it can tell you something you didn’t know about yourself before.”

“I hope mine’s a dog, like my dad’s,” Rose smiles.

Harry matches her smile but looks out at the gathering class. “If you can predict your Patronus then we’d all have reason to be in awe of you. It’s not generally done. Now—everyone keep focusing on those memories, it’s got to be a powerful one. You need to _feel_ it.”

Albus looks at Scorpius and rolls his eyes. Scorpius grins and takes a step closer to him. Something takes hold in him, a feeling more than a specific memory, not a moment but a kaleidoscope of them as Albus grins back.

“Together?” he asks, raising his wand.

“Always,” Albus winks.

They say the incantation in time and Scorpius forces himself to focus on the memories of the train journey—all of them, of sitting next to Albus for the first time and the fifth—of the summer and practicing Quidditch in the grounds of the Manor, of Boxing Day dinner at the Potter Granger-Weasleys, of Albus in the dorm room laughing at something he’s said, of Albus when his eyes light up as he forms a plan, of Albus, Albus, Albus.

He keeps his eyes open and watches the silvery animals burst from both their wands in tandem.

The room is suddenly full of light and it takes him a moment to realise the squeal of joy is coming from Rose who is directing a silvery fox around the room. Students are looking up and gasping though at the two creatures flying towards the classroom’s vaulted ceiling.

Scorpius nearly lowers his own wand in shock and sees the silvery, elegant dragon unfurling and flying up from his wand for only a few seconds before his own shock breaks the spell. The dragon had been reaching up towards the huge silver bird already perched on the highest beam. The bird is beautiful but terrifying—its feathers glistening and singeing even as it sat perfectly still.

“Fawkes,” Harry whispers with a hint of awe and something else—as if it was the last thing he expected, but nothing could make more sense.

Rose’s squeals are joined by Scorpius’ laugh even as he continues to crane his neck upwards to watch his Albus’ Patronus start to fade. Albus is still staring at the phoenix without blinking even as it disappears. Once he finally looks away, Albus smiles at his dad for only a split second before turning to Scorpius, his face alive with emotion. He looks like he’s just won the House Cup, or jumped off a moving train, his eyes twinkling almost in the leftover silvery mist from the class’s joined attempts.

“D’you know what I was thinking of?” Albus asks.

Scorpius grins and then takes a step forwards and Albus’ hand. “I can take a guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry as visiting DADA prof is too beautiful to miss. Credit for the idea of Harry doing patronus lessons goes to torestoreamends (you should all go and read [this ](http://torestoreamends.tumblr.com/post/148004970139/harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child-fic-patronuses%20))
> 
> (I'm [albussmalfoy](http://albussmalfoy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to chat/ask random questions about the play/headcanons)


End file.
